Across the room
by MeiYua
Summary: El mayor escándalo de los últimos tiempos está inundando la Sociedad de Almas; uno de los Capitanes está esperando. Kuchiki Byakuya tendrá un heredero y se dice que el otro padre es nada más y nada menos que su teniente, ¡pero Renji jamás se ha acostado con él! ¿…verdad?


**Título:** Across the room

**Autor:** Meiyua

**Categoría:** Anime, Bleach

**Personajes:** Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya

**Género**: Romance, Comedia, Drama

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach y todo lo referente a ello no me pertenece; su autor original es Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** Está historia es yaoi y por tanto contiene relaciones amorosas entre dos varones. Si no te gusta NO leas.

**Resumen:** El mayor escándalo de los últimos tiempos está inundando la Sociedad de Almas; uno de los Capitanes está esperando. Kuchiki Byakuya tendrá un heredero y se dice que el otro padre es nada más y nada menos que su teniente, ¡pero Renji jamás se ha acostado con él! ¿…verdad?

**Capítulo 01.**

El hombre sentado frente a Byakuya sonrió ladinamente. Podía jurar que bajo la sombra proyectada por el sombrero, los ojos de Urahara brillaron de una manera que lo hizo sentir incomodo; pero aún siendo así no se permitió el lujo de permitir que lo notara. El tiempo le había hecho entender qué incluso antes que haber pasado tanto tiempo con Yoruichi, mostrar algún signo de debilidad frente a una persona como Urahara era el error más grande que una persona podría llegar a cometer, no si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida siento acosado por ello.

Resopló en su lugar y cerró los ojos. Estaba fastidiado de estar ahí.

Hablando claramente, un Capitán es una persona ocupada, no importa de qué escuadrón sea. Y lo es especialmente cuando, aparte de todo, se ocupa la cabeza de uno de los clanes más prestigiados de todos los tiempos en la Sociedad de Almas. Un hombre así no puede tomarse la libertad de perder el tiempo simplemente por gusto; alguien como Kuchiki Byakuya no debería estar holgazaneando, mucho menos aún contemplando a Urahara como si en realidad deseara estás ahí con él.

Pero lo estaba haciendo.

Para Byakuya, estar en el mundo humano, sentado y sin hacer absolutamente nada no era otra cosa más que estar perdiendo el tiempo que podría estar ocupando en infinidad de cosas más, ¿y en lugar de eso qué hacia? Estaba allí, en alguno de los recónditos cuartos ocultos en las profundidades de la "modesta" tienda de Urahara, pretendiendo que no notar el polvo que cubría el piso y que se le estaba impregnando en el kimono.

Alzó una ceja. Urahara seguía observándolo detenidamente.

Se preguntó si en algún momento iría a hablar o si se quedaría por siempre en aquella habitación que no se podía decir que era del todo sencilla. Se sentía como en el interior de una fabrica industrial. Había tubos por las paredes que conectaban a lo que él clasificaría como calderos y otros más que no daban a nada. Al fondo, un raro contenedor vacio soltaba una burbuja aceitosa cada cierto tiempo y resonaba el molesto chillido de un engranaje viejo.

Empezaba a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo allí, pero no podía auto engañarse cuando lo tenía perfectamente claro. Años después de la muerte de Hisana había tenido que encontrar una alternativa para asegurar la preservación del clan en caso de no encontrar una nueva mujer. Y Kisuke Urahara había estado ahí para darle una opción que, tanto en aquel momento como ahora, encontraba ridícula. Sin embargo, a los miembros del consejo y el gremio de ancianos de los clanes les resultaba reconfortante.

—Así qué… —habló Urahara al fin, acentuando su molesta sonrisa—. Te estuviste divirtiendo, ¿eh?

Byakuya alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Divirtiendo?

—Vamos, Byakuya. Somos adultos, tienes gente que depende de ti y yo soy algo así como tu doctor particular. No tienes porque hacerte el inocente, pillín —se rió suavecito, sacudiendo su abanico como vieja chismosa—. Mejor cuéntame qué tal estuvo… ¡No, no! mejor dime quién fue… ¡No, no! Mejor yo adivino… Veamos… ¡Kenpachi! Ohh… que fuerte, ¡Que fuerte! Deja que se entre Yoruichi…

Hacía rato que Byakuya había dejado de encontrarle sentido a la sarta de palabras que brotaban de la boca de Urahara. ¡Si no tenía sentido lo que decía! ¿Y qué pintaba aquí Kenpachi?

—¿De qué se supone que estás hablando, Urahara? —preguntó, haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

El tendero torció un poco el gesto sin dejar de sonreír. Aquello tenía su punto de gracia, saber algo que el gran Capitán de la sexta división no…

—No me vas a decir que ya se te olvidó qué es lo que te reviso, ¿verdad, Byakuya?

Byakuya no se inmutó. Le estaba empezando a resultar cansino todo aquello.

—Por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado, sino ya no viniera a verte. ¿Hay algo mal?

—Dímelo tú. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta revisión de las demás?

Byakuya pensó la respuesta un par de minutos antes de rendirse. Realmente no encontraba una respuesta factible, ¿cómo encontrarla si él no era científico para saber cuándo y por qué un experimento ajeno puede fallar?

—Oh, mi querido y olvidadizo Kuchiki Taisho… Usted se ha estado acostando con alguien últimamente. ¡Mejor dicho! Alguien se ha estado acostando con usted. —Articulaba demasiado cada palabra, como esperando que a Byakuya se le grabaran en piedra en el cerebro y reaccionara.

Byakuya bufó ofendido.

—No me he…

—Tengo las pruebas. No me lo puedes negar. —cortó Urahara—. Mejor has memoria antes de…

Antes incluso de terminar de entender qué era lo que había pasado, ambos estaban sentado al lado de una pila de escombros y tierra.

—Hay, joder… —se quejó algo bajo los trozos de madera—. ¡Urahara nos va a matar, Ichigo!

—¡Más si sigues gritando para que se entere!

—¡Es su casa, claro que se va a enterar!

—Pero no tiene que saber quien lo hizo…

—Como tú no eres el Ocupa que todo lo limpia.

—Te dije que te quedaras en mi casa, animal.

—¡Que ahí está Rukia!

—Eso nunca los detuvo de invadirla antes, ¿verdad?

—Oh, cierra la boca.

—¡Te digo que nos vayamos!

—¡Pues vámonos!

Byakuya pestañeó cuando dos bultos polvorientos se levantaron. Hay, frente a él, Ichigo y Renji salieron de entre los escombros, con las ropas sucias, hechas tirones y el cabello enmarañado entre trocitos de maderos y papel. Hasta el momento que lo tuvo frente a frente, Byakuya no fue plenamente consciente de las palabras de Urahara y lo que implicaban.

_"__No me vas a decir que ya se te olvidó qué es lo que te reviso, ¿verdad, Byakuya?"_ —Su voz resonaba en su cabeza como si de un molesto Pepe Grillo se tratase— _"¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta revisión de las demás?"_

Urahara seguía mirándolo. Observaba detenidamente cada cambio en la expresión de Byakuya y sonreía.

—¿Ya recordaste quién fue, Byakuya? —La repentina voz de Kisuke hizo que Ichigo y Renji pegaran un salto y palidecieran al acto.

—U-Urahara… —tartamudeó Ichigo—. ¡Ni pienses que huíamos! ¿Verdad, Renji?

—¡No! Si nosotros íbamos a… ¡a buscar martillos! —Ambos trataban de excusarse, pero Urahara no les prestaba atención. Frente a él estaba la única persona que en ese momento podía hacerlo reaccionar, y esa persona observaba a uno de los dos jóvenes involucrados.

—Dime quien fue, Byakuya —dijo suave.

Byakuya lo recordaba. Su fuerte cuerpo pegándosele desde la espalda, su suave aliento a canela quemándole en el cuello; sus labios saboreando su piel, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. La ropa desaparecía, su voluntad cedía y el deseo iba embriagaba con cada caricia.

Sólo había sido un desliz. Algo de una sola noche que no creyó que lo fuera a perjudicar ni a él ni a…

—Renji —El nombre brotó de sus labios antes de pensarlo y se arrepintió en el acto.

Renji volteó a verlo con la cabeza gacha y la inocencia de un hombre que no ha hecho nada más que destrozar una casa reflejada en su mirada.

—Capitán. Le juro que íbamos a repararlo —dijo y Byakuya no pudo hacer más que levantarse. Tenía que salir de ahí. No podía pensar en ese lugar, pero aún había algo que lo frenaba: Urahara.

Como él hablara…

**Notas de autor: **

¿Aún quedan fans de esta parejita? Porque les aviso que esto va a ser un mpreg, y no uno de esos donde los dos mágicamente ya se amen con locura. Hay una razón para todo, incluso para el bebé, y un proceso de enamoramiento que iremos respetando. ¡Ojo! Que se podría decir que Renji es una "víctima inocente en todo esto" Porque él no está enterado de nada… Aunque de que está involucrado, lo está.


End file.
